vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Thierry
The relationship between an Original Vampire and a regular Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and Thierry Vanchure. Rebekah got to know Thierry in The Garden after Marcel had left her for her brother and their empire. Rebekah plotted with Thierry to take the French Quarter from Marcel and her brother Klaus. The Originals Series Season One In The Casket Girls, Thierry has already gotten to know Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus' sister, while she was exploring The Garden. When Rebekah wanted to show Davina Claire of what kind of man, Marcel was. Davina was with Timothy and Joshua Rosza when Rebekah showed them Thierry, who was Marcel's most trusted friend. She explains that Thierry was tricked by Klaus and even though Marcel knows of this he let his friend rot in The Garden. Later after Rebekah brought Davina home, she went back to The Garden and talked to Thierry. Rebekah explained to him, that her brother has for a 1,000 years taken what ever he wanted regardless of the consequences. Rebekah then tells him that Marcel seems to allow it and her other brother stands by his side no matter what. Thierry then asks her what she wants him to do about it, she tells him she wants his help in taking New Orleans from her Marcel and her brothers. And now that they have Davina on the inside to help them, Thierry agrees with a smile. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, After Davina started becoming ill and Marcel took her with him to hide from everyone until she got better, Rebekah went to The Garden to talk to Thierry. He's a little mad at Rebekah and says that her plan for Davina is failing, Rebekah then asks where Marcel might have hid himself and Davina. Thierry won't tell her because, he thinks she will just abandon him, like Marcel. But Rebekah tells him she is not abandoning him and promises to get him out of The Garden as soon as possible, Thierry then tells her to look for them at the docks. In Dance Back from the Grave, Rebekah and Thierry go to the docks to investigate some of the recent strange happenings in the quarter. They are cornered by Papa Tunde who places a spell on Rebekah so he can use her as a source of power. Thierry on seeing this runs back to the abattoir but sits drinking instead of telling anyone about it. He says nothing until Elijah, agitated because he cannot reach Rebekah on her phone corners him in the courtyard and threatens to kill him. Thierry tells Elijah what happened and and tells him not to tell Kaus, Elijah then leaves to find and help Rebekah. When Rebekah is saved she finds Thierry and turns on him because he left her to Papa Tunde, Thierry told her that even tough they had a deal down the line is is every man for himself. Elijah then appears and snaps Thierry's neck, he's surprissed his sister has allied herself with a fool like Thierry. In Le Grand Guignol Thierry aided Rebekah and Marcel to kill Bastianna by setting himself up as bait to distract Bastianna and Genevieve. Rebekah conviced Thierry to do it by asking him 'from one stray dog to another'. Quotes Season One Trivia Gallery 1.10-Rebekah-feeds-Thierry.png 1.11-theirry-300x168.png Tumblr mztj32J3ir1s818j4o1 500.gif Thierryrebekah.jpg 0.jpg Tumblr n08sbscYB31rlvdl7o1 500.jpg Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed